Kiss
by Catyz101
Summary: This is how I would have liked this scene to go in the manga. XD Just cause I'm in the romantic mood in the moment. This is when they're on their way to that one Mafia boy's house on the airplane.


I do not own Rosario + Vampire. This is how I would have liked this scene to go in the manga. XD Just cause I'm in the romantic mood in the moment. This is when they're on their way to that one Mafia boy's house on the airplane. You know the one with the zombie relative. No? Well, umm, psshhht I think our connection is braking up. Lol.

XXXXXXX

"That's why one day, regardless of inner or outer, I hope that the two of you will become one." Tsukune said truthfully, his eyes showing all the sincerity and love they could, "For me, both of you are just as important."

Moka felt her heart begin to race and butterflies in her stomach as she processed everything he had just said.

"Tsukune? What're you doing? Hurry up and come here!" Kurumu called out.

"Ah, okay," Tsukune answered and looked back at Moka so he could tell her to come along, "Huh? Moka-san?" Tsukune said as he watched her walk to the next room.

Moka quickly made her way to the beverage room. She poured herself some tomato juice in a whiskey cup with ice.

"**Geez, that natural ladies' man,"** Moka mumbled**, "saying lines that would set one's teeth on edge so fluently without hesitation. I should have already told him before that he'll never get thorough to me."** She said putting the bottle down and the cup to her lips.

That's what she wanted. She didn't want him to get through to her. In fact she had told him, that he'd never get through to her. She had said 'As if a proud vampire like me would ever fall for a human fool like you.' Yet again she had told him that if he wanted the other Moka he'd have to seduce her. _Ha, he's just a blood bank to me, that's it. He is nothing more, nothing less._

She took a quick sip of the tomato juice and then set it down as she herself leaned against the counter. Tsukune's words ran through her head again. _Tsukune…_

"Moka-san?" Tsukune said passing the closed curtain.

Moka looked away, she could feel herself blushing, **"What is it?"**

Tsukune walked to her side, "You walked away before I could ask you if you wanted to play cards."

"**I don't. Goodbye."**

She wanted him to leave. She wanted him to stop crawling under her skin. She wanted…she wanted him so badly. She loved the way he got into her head, the way his gentle words reached her heart, and the way he drove her crazy. No, she's just…the tomato juice was effecting her. As if she would ever feel that way for that foolish, sweet, naïve, loving, ladies man, caring, weak, charming, heart stealer, addictive, idiot.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune said scooting closer so he was leaning against the counter too.

"**I don't want to play now go away!"** She said moving further away.

"Wait is something bothering you?" Tsukune asked concerned.

"**Yeah, it's you!"** Moka spat, regretting it as she turned to see Tsukune's hurt face.

"I see," Tsukune whispered walking away, "Sorry."

"**No, wait,"** Moka said pulling his elbow.

She tugged his elbow so hard he lost balance, ran into Moka, and fell to the floor pulling her with him. Moka was on top of him.

"**I didn't mean it."** Moka said looking at him, both of their noses touching.

Tsukune blushed as he realized how close they where and Moka blushed as he moved the hair from her face back. She wasn't use to this close contact. The usual contact she got was her foot to a strangers face. Tsukune's hand stayed on the side of her head and slowly moved to the back of her head.

"Moka-san…" Tsukune whispered lifting his head slightly.

Moka closed her eyes as she felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter frantically. Tsukune closed his eyes as well and stayed millimeters away from her lips. Moka could feel his breath against her skin and it was driving her crazy. Tsukune's other hand moved around her waist.

"**If you're,"** Moka whispered her voice not as calm as she wished it'd be, **"going to kiss me then d-do it already."**

Tsukune slightly nodded. He lightly pecked her lips and then backed his head away, well as far as he could in their closeness. That kiss drove Moka wild. How dare he get her heart pounding so hard and then not even give her a long kiss? Her heart suddenly began to slow down, even slower than it usually did, as she leaned in to kiss him. Both of their eyes closed again as their lips met once more.

Just like Tsukune, her kiss was a simple peck. Their nosed rested against each others. Both of them deeply looking into each other's eyes as Moka moved her hand to hug his sides.

"**I expected more. I guess I wasted my f-fist kiss. Unless you can do better?"** Moka challenged.

"W-what did you-u expect?" Tsukune whispered closing his eyes and put his lips dangerously close to hers.

Moka closed her eyes as her leg began to move nervously, she couldn't think clearly like this, **"Longer."**

Tsukune put his lips against hers, giving her a longer tender kiss. Moka moved her hand to his cheek.

"Show m-me an ex-example." Tsukune said pulling her waist closer.

Moka nodded and gave him a long passionate kiss, **"S-see?"**

"I t-thought it would-d be something l-like this." Tsukune said against her lips and then kissed her, opening her mouth slightly so his tongue could caress her bottom lip.

Moka could feel her heart beating against her chest. She could hear it pounding in her ears and wondered if Tsukune could hear it. She let out a light moan as Tsukune's warm tongue stroked her bottom lip. The hand that was at the back of Moka's head was going up and down her back. Both teens in pure bliss in this tender moment.

"**Closer,"** Moka whispered breathlessly as they broke apart, **"but it's more like this."**

She kissed him once again but her tongue begged for entrance. Tsukune gladly gave it to her.

"I want to join, desu~!" Yukari said jumping on Moka's back.

Causing and 'ophff' from both Moka and Tsukune. Moka looked left with a bright red face and Tsukune turned his head right a crimson color.

"Yukari, what's going on?" Kurumu said walking onto the scene.

Moka stood up, Yukari sliding down her back, and walked out of the room. Tsukune still on the floor a dark red color looked from Kurumu to Yukari to Moka's back.

"Tsukune, what happened?" Kurumu asked obviously jealous.

"Well…and then…but…I…She…Moka wait up!" Tsukune said getting up and chasing after her.

XXXXXX

Well? Did you like it? Hate it? It's a one-shoot, just saying.


End file.
